


Dumping Thoughts on Danny Phantom

by Amabsis



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Going through the series, No plot whatsoever, Reaction, idk I just thought it would be fun, its been years since I’ve seen any of these, may update on weekends, no episode shall be spared from my judgment, no promises, thank tumblr, we’ll see how this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amabsis/pseuds/Amabsis
Summary: Tumblr has shown me how to re-live a sliver of my childhood, so I’m going to be reacting episode by episode to the whole Danny Phantom series and putting my thoughts here.
Kudos: 2





	1. Mystery Meat

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start I’m just going to say that I don’t know how other people feel about the show itself, but I personally would take fannon over cannon any day, so I may be a bit biased here. *Correction: I am heavily biased* Also note that this isn't exactly written professionally. It's more like a diary entry on stuff I pick up from the episodes.

And so we start with the episode that started it all: Mystery Meat. Before I even start I’m just going to say that when I read, I imagine character voices WAAYY different from how they are in reality, so that’s going to take some getting used to. 😅

Ya' know? I kinda forgot what an ectopuss looked like before this re-watch. I honestly thought they were smaller, but clearly, I was wrong. ...Jack, how did you just entirely numb your brain to literally all of the commotion going on around you? Are you telling me this dude heard _nothing_?

Ey, early 2000's animation with the theme song slaps!

(created by Butch Hartman) I am turning away. I do not see it.

I forgot how nice the title cards look. Kudos to the artists.

There's all of the normal houses...and then there's Fentonworks.

I love Jazz's first scene. And then the parents are like "GHOST ALERT!" when all she did was be a decent sibling.

I'm sorry, but I paused at a weird time. Why is there some older kid who looks almost exactly like Danny from the back pinning some other girl to the wall? My main question is why he looks like Danny tho.

Ha ha. Danny's control over his powers go BBBRRRRRR.

I respect Tucker's meat sensing abilities.

Jack, once again. HOW DO YOU NOT HEAR THE STUFF AROUND YOU!? It's not even like they're working on anything loud! 

I'm just going to say, Phandom, absolutely love what you've done with Mr. Lancer. Cannon him? Sucks.

"It's garbage."

"I've got a problem. Make that 2 problems." Lol.

I am aware of the fact that this is entirely fiction, but nonetheless, it makes me scared for highschool.

"These are the best years of my life. After high school, it's all downhill for me." Lol, can't relate. Sucks to be you tho.

Woah, look at that background change. Nice.

At some point, our boy didn't have his insignia. 

"I command you to go away!" Welp Danno, you tried. Say your prayers now. (I love you, but please explain in what way you thought that would work)

That smile when he turned intangible on command (aaahhhh)

Oh my gosh, the stove's on fire. THE STOVE'S ON FIRE! (I'm talking about the comic creator on tumblr who inspired Ghost in the NYC.)

"This is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual?" Look, idk where you are, but this is America. There's always someone who doesn't like what you support.

"The only thing here that has an expiration date, is you!" Danno's first ghost roast.

I'm sorry, where was Mr. Lancer when Sam was getting whisked off by meat?

Dammy looks so innocent in Lancer's office just leave the bean alone!

It's official. Cannon Lancer's dead to me. 

"You find a way to get Sam out of that pile of meat" "Way ahead of you' Ahahah that honestly made me laugh.

NO ONE HEARS THE WHAM!? IS EVERYONE DEAF? (no offense to deaf or hard of hearing people)

Hold up, let me just start a cute smile counter starting at 1 here for his body manipulation trick.

Wouldn't all this meat go bad within a couple of days?

Epic chase scene.

NEEEGGLLEEEEEECCCTT!!!!!

My headcanons hate this. I've redesigned the entirety of Amity Park in my head and none of it is vibing with cannon.

Funny how they just ignored their friend, who just woke up after passing out because of saving them, in favor of the lunch menu.

"So whose side are you on!?" Poor Danny

Nice perspective shots

Cute smile #2

Lool at that heel slice GO DANNO! And an epic pose to end it off because he's a dramatic little blep.

Lancer, go home. I don't like you.


	2. Parental Bonding

Jack leaves and a ghost comes out of the portal? What a coincidence!

I like that phase thing Danny did to get out of Dora's claw. He seems to have improved a bit in his fighting skills. Nice.

"And my horrid Mummy won't let meeeee" Um- sorry?

YO DANNY FENTON HE WAS JUST 14!

The portal was "designed to view" so how did it turn into an almost literal gateway to hell?

The nickelodeon thing in the right corner is having a seizure and Paulina's face will haunt me.

I've never been to a dance before but if even 1 person asked me I would probably let them down gently if I honestly didn't like them but I wouldn't just straight up say no unless they bothered me previously about it. Kinda feel bad for Tucker here.

"I don't need to be asked out to dome dance to know I'm special." Wish I had your confidence, Sam. You're an icon.

"Paulina" They sound hypnotized here and I do not like it one bit. I would smack them honestly. 

LET ME JUST SAY a crop to would NOT be allowed at my school. For wearing one you get a half-day off because they'll send you right back home to change. And that's on dress-down days! If your UNIFORM doesn't fit you properly or something is too small, guess what!? Your parents have to spend over $50 to replace whatever is breaking the dress code. The absolute joys of private school. Sometimes it's a bit much but it prevents stuff like THIS from happening, so I'm fine with it.

"Paulina" Shut it. Just stop talking at this point. Where's my Fenton Ghost Zipper? (reference to SOS)

"I get weak-kneed when I try to talk to cute girls." Wooooowww. You just 'gon diss on Sam over here. And tell me again who you end up with at the end of the series? There's a reason you're called clueless.

This whole interaction with Palina is going to flop. I know that not only because of my memories from before but seriously it's not that hard to predict. 

Paulina looks so done and I honestly can't even blame her.

Ha ha. Underwear joke. Real funny guys. 😑

LATINO POWERS!

"Good luck" He needs it.

CUTE SMILE NUMBER #3!

Should I be hating on, or thanking Dash at this point?

AHHAHAHAHAHAHA. POSSESSION! (overshadowing but still)

Smile #4 right before he fell out of the locker.

Danny's horrible at making things up on the go while if you give me a word I could make up a story to go with it on the dot.

Can I say that one of the background characters looks like Dora (the Explorer)?

The pants joke is getting a bit old here.

Lancer, take your sad self home.

"How to sound Hip for the Unhip" *insert wheezing*

How do you keep your pants up while your performing? It's incredible. ...Belt.

"He studies so hard he forgets to eat." The feeling is mutual.

Did I, or did I not see Sam with pupils one minute ago and without them the next?

"Ghost time. Can I finish your fires?" I'm going to be honest. That would totally be me, but I might not even ask. The ghost did it.

"And the pants are still on." I'll admit I laughed at that.

"It's a lie, I'm not a ghost." *insert more wheezing with the questioning of how no one picked that up*

"See ya!" This whole situation is hilarious.

"Yeah, see. About that-" Whenever you hear those words just expect something to go wrong.

"Adult coming trough. I shave every day." 😆

"Shallow little witch!" Can't disagree with you there.

Look at all of that property damage!

That last dance with Danny and Sam was nice.


	3. One Of A Kind

Right off the bat, I love how Danny is just so done with everything and then Sam and Tucker's synchronized entrance.

"Good night everybody!" Brilliant. Just perfect. 

Sulker's introduction is pretty cool. He's an interesting character.

~He's a Phantom~

Doesn't anyone find it weird that Sulker knows right off the bat what Danny is when his own parents don't?

"The world needs to know that the Fentons are a family of geniuses." "I got a D!" Wonderful comparisons nick. Great job.

Hey Sulker! You just missed them.

I just realized I've been butchering his name since forever. Skulker? Nah, I'm just going to stick to what I've got.

Aww, the boyos napping together is adorable, which leads me to cute smile #5!

Ha, old camera.

Tell me, WHAT ZOO leaves the CAGE CONTROLS OUT IN THE OPEN!?

Heavy sleepers for the win?

This is what, the 2nd time he actually says "Going ghost"? Because I might have a bad memory but I think he said it once in the first episode but not at all in the second.

I just feel bad for Jazz here.

EVERYONE'S OBLIVIOUS TO WHAT'S GOING ON LITERALLY RIGHT OVER THEIR HEADS!

Thank Jazz for having common sense.

Property damage isn't much of a problem in cartoons, huh?

"I-" "Should be ashamed!" YAS SAM! You go! Be an icon! Stand up to the ghost who could possibly maim you! You're unstoppable!

I NOTICED SOMETHING! Danny's eyes were blue as Phantom. He doesn't have ice powers yet, so _animation error~_

And no one but Sam and Tucker see Skulker because why? Ghost sense where you at?

Smile #6

"He's also not here. Can I take a message?" Haha! Wonderful

Tiny Sulker. Noice.

"Hello misplaced aggression." best line hands down.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like going through what I do and don't remember and seeing the differences between my headcanons and canon. This was fun to do and maybe I'll finish season 1 before school ends. 


End file.
